1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a more ecologically desirable and safe procedure for cleaving cephalosporins and then recovering the acid scavenger required in the cleavage process.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Several processes for the chemical cleavage of cephalosporin C or certain of its derivatives are described in the patent literature (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,311, 3,234,223, 3,124,576, 3,573,296, 3,573,295 and 3,697,515 and British Pat. No. 1,041,985. None of these processes employ or teach acid scavengers other than tertiary amines.